Hujan di Deimon
by HirumaManda
Summary: Deimon kedatangan tamu spesial...Siapakah dia?  Dan kenapa Mamori merasa terancam atas kehadiran orang ini?  baca sajalah...
1. Chapter 1

yaa-haa!minna-sama..  
Terinspirasi dari komik Kagetora,akhirnya saiia dapat menyelesaikan fanfic kedua saiia ini,Semoga berkenan dihati readers semua..^-^

Hiruma:(datang sambil menenteng bazookanya-lagi-)  
loe ga akan bikin cerita yang aneh-aneh lagi kan author sialan?

Author:Jelas ga dong,yang nie pasti lebih bagus.  
nyahahaha..*ditimpuk berjamaah gara2 sombong*

Hiruma:Cih..awas kalo jelek!  
(menodongkan bazooka)

**-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**  
Hujan di Deimon

Disclaimer(c)  
Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Story(c)  
Hiruma Manda

Warning!  
Sebelumnya saiia minta maaf karena fic ini ada oc-nya..Dan karena saiia bingung mencari nama yang tepat,akhirnya saiia mengambil nama saiia ternyata lumayan juga..^o^  
(nyahahaha..narsis mode:on)

**-x0X0x-**

**Hujan di Deimon**

Sore itu-seperti biasa-,anggota tim Deimon Devilbats sedang berlatih dihalaman sekolah mereka..Mereka berlarian mengelilingi lapangan diiringi sorakan cheerleader mereka.

Tapi ada dua orang yang tidak terlihat saat ,siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Commander From Hell,Hiruma Youichi dan Malaikat pendampingnya yang setia,Anezaki Mamori.(*dilempar sapu*)

"Yaa...ayo semangat teman-teman!GO DEIMON!GO DEI...,"sorakannya terhenti saat matanya mendapati sosok hitam sedang mengamati mereka sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik gerbang SMU Deimon.

Seluruh anggota timpun berhenti dan mengamati apa yang dilihat oleh Suzuna..Mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah ketahuan,sosok hitam tadi langsung bergegas hendak melarikan diri.

"YAA,SENA!TANGKAP MATA-MATA ITU!"teriak Suzuna.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi,Sena mengeluarkan kecepatan cahayanya.

"KEJAR MAX!"(kalian pasti tahu ini suara siapa?)

"Ahaha..."(yang ini juga pasti sudah tahu)

"FUGO!"(ini juga)

Mengetahui dirinya sudah terkepung dan yakin kalau sia-sia saja mencoba melepaskan diri,orang tersebut menyerah.

"Siapa kau?"Musashi memulai bicara.

"Yaa...lepaskan segera topengmu itu,"Suzuna menambah.

Orang tersebut mengenakan mantel hitam panjang bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya serta memakai kacamata hitam..Hening sejenak..Orang itu lama menatap Musashi melalui kacamatanya,tak lama dia lalu berdiri sambil membuka tudung dan melepas kacamatanya.

Semua tertegun mendapati sosok dibalik mantel itu adalah seorang gadis cantik..Rambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan matanya hijau emerald,mengingatkan mereka semua pada seseorang.. Orang itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sena namun terlihat jelas kalau mereka seumuran.

Hening lagi...(nie sekolah pa kuburan sih?*plak*)

"Ada apa ini bocah-bocah sialan?"Hiruma muncul dari belakang mereka,diikuti Mamori tentunya.

"Ah..,"gadis tadi mengelurkan pekikan tertahan.

Hiruma baru menyadari ada orang lain disana yang mengganggu latihan.

"Kau,kan..,"belum sempat Hiruma berkata,secepat kilat gadis itu langsung menghambur kearah Hiruma,melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Hiruma dan memeluk setan itu(*bletak*)seerat-eratnya.

Semua yang hadir disana sontak langsung jawsdrop ampe menyentuh tanah melihat adegan barusan,tak terkecuali Mamori.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku,adik sialan!"bentak Hiruma,tapi gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

Cengo

"Ka...kamu adiknya Hiruma-kun?"Mamori berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Nyaahaa...Aku adiknya Youichi-niichi,"katanya riang sambil menatap Mamori tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari leher Hiruma,"perkenalkan namaku Hiruma Manda."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke Jepang,adik sialan?"tanya Hiruma.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bertemu Aniki-ku tersayang,"jawabnya lembut dan manja.

"Ka,kau punya adik Hiruma-kun?"tanya Kurita,"a,aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Tentu saja tidak,"Manda memasang tampang sebal tapi menggemaskan(*?*),"aku sudah dibuang Youichi-niichi di Amerika sejak berumur 5 tahun."

DIBUANG!Deg!Jantung mereka serasa berhenti..Hiruma terkekeh setan melihat ekspresi mereka gigi-giginya yang runcing.

Latihan sore-pun berlanjut...

**-x0X0x-**

**-Mamori POV**

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma memiliki adik sebaik dan secantik sungguh berbeda dengannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus melamun manajer sialan!"teriak Hiruma tepat didepan mukaku,"cepat ambilkan handuk buat bocah-bocah sialan itu!"

"I..iya," mendapati mata hijau emeraldnya menatapku dan hidungku mencium bau mint dari aku langsung menundukkan kepala karena merasakan wajahku terasa sepertinya heran dengan tingkah anehku,dan sebelum dia mengatakan apa-apa,akupun berlari keruang klub melaksanakan titahnya tadi.

'Ukh,ada apa sih denganku?'umpatku dalam sempat meraih pegangan pintu,pintu sudah menjeblak mendapati Manda sudah menenteng setumpuk handuk.

"Nyaaan handuk untuk kalian semua,"katanya riang,"Lho Anezaki-neechan mau kemana?"

"Panggil saja sebenarnya baru mau mengambil handuk untuk anggota karena sudah diambil ya tidak apa-apa."

Manda agak lama menatapku,"Mamori-neechan sakit ya?Mukanya demam."

"Eh,aku tidak apa-apa perasaan Manda-chan "

"Lebih baik kakak beristirahat saja dirumah,"Manda menarik lenganku,aku meronta.

"Ada apa ini,adik sialan?Mau kau bawa kemana manajer sialan?"ternyata Hiruma dan seluruh anggota tim menyusul kami.

"A..ano.."belum sempat aku melanjutkan berbicara,Manda menyela.

"Mamori-neechan memintanya pulang agar bisa beristirahat."

Hiruma lama menatapku,tiba-tiba dia meletakkan tangannya merasakan wajahku panas lagi,'Pasti mukaku sekarang seperti tomat matang,'batinku.

"Kau sepertinya memang manajer sialan!"perintah anggota tim mengangguk setuju.

Aku pun pasrah,kemudian pulang dengan tubuh gontai.

**-x0X0x-**

Yeeeeeeeeiii...

Fiuh*ngelap keringet*,Akhirnya fic gaje kedua ini dipublish ,capek..Akhirnya jadi multichapter juga walau kayaknya lama nih..Maklum author ini sedang pusing memikirkan ujian mid semester(readers:disini ngga boleh curcol*digebukin*).Saiia minta doanya*nunduk sambil sujud-sujud*,sekalian review please?

Arigatou,minna-sama..


	2. Chapter 2

Inilah dia chapter 2 yang kita tunggu-tunggu…

Yeeeeeeeiiii~~~!

Readers:Lama!

*digebukin*

Authors:Nyaaahaahaa,,Gomen minna-sama…

**~Chapter 2~**

**Hujan Di Deimon**

**-Still Mamori POV**

**-Keesokan paginya diruang klub**

Aku bergegas datang keruang klub dan mulai membersihkan ruang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian,terdengar suara pintu dibuka paksa dan kudapati Hiruma didepan sana sambil membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Ohayou, datang lebih pagi," sapaku,dan dia tidak balas menjawabnya seperti biasa.

"Nih," katanya sambil meletakkan*baca:menghamburkan*kertas-kertas tadi dimeja,"ini adalah catatan dan rekaman pertandingan persahabatan Ojo vs Kyoshin kemarin. Bandingkan kemampuan masing-masing orang dengan pertandgingan sebelum ini. Aku mau laporannya setelah jam sekolah berakhir."

Aku menelan ludah memandangi tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dimeja. Tapi tugas dari Hiruma sudah makanan sehari-hari untukku*emang nasi?*,tapi aku senang bisa membantu.

"Lho,Aniki sudah datang?"

Aku dan Hiruma mendapati Manda sedang keluar dari dapur diruang klub itu sambil membawa cangkir berisi kopi yang masih mengepul. Dia meletakkan cangkir itu didepan Hiruma dan Hiruma tanpa basa-basi meminumya. Entah kenapa hatiku berdesir melihat itu.

"Kemana saja kau dari tadi,adik sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hanya jalan-jalan pagi," jawab Manda,"apa yang sedang aniki kerjakan?"

"Hanya memberi tugas kecil pada manajer ."

Manda mengamati kertas-kertas dari Hiruma tadi kemudian mengernyit pelan,"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengerjakan ini?"

Deg. Hatiku mencelos.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Manda-chan. Ini sudah tugasku,aku sudah terbiasa mengerjakan hal seperti ini," desakku.

"Youichi-niichi,Mamori-neechan kan harus mengikuti pelajaran. Lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikan,lagipula aku tidak ada pekerjaan disini pasti akan lebih cepat selesai," ungkap*baca:rayu*Manda.

"Tap.." belum selesai aku bicara,Hiruma menyela.

"Cih,terserah sajalah. Kau yang mengerjakan,adik sialan. Biar kau dapat merasakan neraka lagi. Kekeke *?*."

Aku menunduk lesu walau tidak kutampakkan sepenuhnya. Saat hendak melanjutkan menyapu,Manda berbicara lagi.

"Ruangan ini sudah kubersihkan semuanya,Mamori-neechan. Lebih baik Mamori-neechan kekelas saja."

Manda tersenyum padaku saat mengatakan itu. Tapi entah kenapa senyum itu menyakitkan hatiku. Akupun menaruh sapu dan secepatnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aku berlari kencang menjauhi ruan klub tersebut,tapi langkahku terhenti saat tubuhku jatuh karena menabrak sesuatu.

"Kyaaa..Mamo-nee?"

Aku menatap si pemilik suara. Ternyata Suzuna,dia juga terjatuh sama sepertiku. Aku membantunya berdiri setelah diriku sendiri berhasil bangun.

"Maaf,Suzuna-chan."

"Lho,kok Mamo-nee kenapa terlihat murung?Masih sakit ya?"

"Tidak kok Suzuna-chan. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku berniat memberikan semangat buat anggota tim yang latihan pagi. Wah,Mamo-nee rajin ya..pagi-pagi sudah datang dan mengurusi klub. Rasanya ingin sekali jadi manajer. Tapi untuk orang sepertiku rasanya sulit,hehehe. Oh iya,Mamo-nee mau kemana? Tidak mengurusi anggota tim?"

"Ah..tidak. Tugasku membuat data entah kenapa diberikan Hiruma-kun pada Manda-chan."

"Wah,You-nii perhatian sekali. Dia menyerahkan tugas itu pada Manda-chan pasti agar Mamo-nee bisa sedikit beristirahat. Kan kemarin Mamo-nee sakit," antena Suzuna bergerak-gerak.

Aku terdiam mencerna tiap kata Suzuna. Hiruma mungkinkah berpikir seperti itu? Yang pasti,entah kenapa Manda-chan membuatku tidak tenang.

**-x0X0x-**

Dikelas-seperti biasa-Hiruma malah sibuk mengelap AK-47nya daripada memerhatikan pelajaran. Sepanjang pelajaranpun pikiranku tidak bisa fokus,hanya bisa melamun terus.

"Temui aku besok-Sabtu-ditaman jam sembilan pagi. Kita akan membahas taktik baru. Jangan sampai terlambat sedetikpun manajer sialan,atau kubunuh kau!" perintah Hiruma singkat saat jam istirahat. Begitu selesai,dia langsung pergi entah kemana.

Aku hanya melongo dibuatnya.

**-x0X0x-**

**-Sepulang sekolah**

Sebelum menepati janji dengan Hiruma besok,ada hal yang ingin kupastikan. Aku bergegas menuju ruang klub dan seperti dugaanku,kudapati Manda sedang bermain-main dengan miniatur para pemain.

"Ada perlu apa Mamori-neechan?" tanyanya innocent,"sepertinya buru-buru. Anggota tim belum ada yang datang. Atau kau malah mencariku?"

"Aku.." kukumpulkan kekuatanku untuk bicara,"aku tahu aku kedengarannya sangat egois. Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Manda-chan. Kenapa sepertinya kau selalu merebut tugasku sebagai manajer?"

"Mamori-neechan sangat baik saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manajer. Tapi apa tidak ada maksud lain dibalik semua itu?"

Hatiku mencelos. Kupandang dia lekat-lekat. Wajah Manda tidak lagi innocent dan ramah seperti biasa,melainkan tatapan tajam nan dingin.

"Lebih baik kukatakan terus terang saja.." ucapnya,"hubunganmu dengan Aniki-ku hanyalah sebatas kapten dengan manajernya saja. Aku sangat menyayangi Aniki-ku dan aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Kamu dan Aniki-ku perbedaannya sangat jauh,bahkan kalian selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur. Setan dan malaikat tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Itulah alasannya."

Manda kemudian berlalu pergi,meninggalkanku dengan pikiranku sendiri. Hatiku terasa teriris,seluruh badanku gemetar. Tak lama kemudian,pintu terbuka kasar.

"Sudah disini manajer sialan?" suara yang tak asing ditelingaku.

Tanpa memandang Hiruma dan walau dengan tubuh gemetaran,aku mencoba berkata,"Ano..Soal rencana membahas taktik baru besok,aku tidak bisa datang. Aku juga meminta izin hari ini tidak bisa mengikuti latihan sore. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Tentu saja aku berbohong. Selesai berkata,aku langsung menghambur keluar,tapi dihentikan Hiruma.

"Heh,manajer sialan?" Hiruma sempat memandangku sebentar,tapi aku langsung memalingkan muka dan terus berjalan keluar. Dan Hiruma-pun sama sekali tidak mengikutiku.  
**  
-End Mamori POV  
**  
**-x0X0x-**

**-Hiruma POV**

-Keesokan Harinya,09.30 AM

'Kemana perginya manajer sialan itu? Ini sudah tiga puluh menit. Berani sekali dia membuatku menggu,' batinku,'kenapa dia tidak datang? kenapa wajahnya kemarin tampak begitu sedih dan tubuhnya gemetar?'

Telingaku mendapati suara derap kaki dua puluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menoleh keasal suara. Kupikir dia manajer sialan,ternyata..

"Youichi-niichi.."panggilnya lembut.

Ternyata adik sialanku. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Mamori-neechan tidak akan datang. Aku yakin dia cukup pandai untuk memahami posisinya."

Otak kiriku langsung mencerna kata-katanya dan mendapatkan jawaban seketika.

"Pasti kau dan manajer sialan sudah berbicara banyak hal,hah? Adik sialan?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan faktanya. Dia tidak pantas untukmu.."

"TAHU APA KAU TENTANGKU!"

Akupun berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri,dan detik itu juga turun hujan deras mengguyur Deimon. Aku tidak tahu ingin kemana,aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku.

Kepalaku terasa kosong,tak mampu diajak berfikir. Tak ada lagi American Football yang kusukai,rahasia semua orang yang kujadikan ancaman dan hal yang lainnya. Hanya ada satu hal,si manajer sialan.. Ya,hanya dia dan segala kenangan dengannya. Entah kenapa justru membuatku tersenyum walaupun tubuhku basah kuyub dan air hujan serasa pisau yang terus menggores kulitku.

Langkahku terhenti,mataku mencoba mencari tanda yang dapat menjelaskan dimana aku sekarang. SMU Deimon,begitulah tulisan yang kubaca disebuah gerbang. Kuteruskan berjalan dan kini mataku terbelalak mendapati seseorang yang terus kupikirkan sedang berdiri memunggungiku ditengah derasnya hujan,keadaannya sama persis denganku.

"Heh,manajer sialan?" panggilku.

"Hiruma-kun,maaf aku tidak menepati janji," dia hendak pergi lagi,tapi kutarik syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Lepaskan," pintanya dingin tanpa memandangku.

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

Hanya itu yang sanggup kukatakan. Dia seperti bukan manajer sialan yang kukenal biasanya. Dia langsung melepas syalnya dan membiarkannya jatuh ketanah berlumpur.

"Apa yang dikatakan adik sialanku padamu?"

"Bukan hal yang penting," dia menunduk. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas yang mengalir dipipinya itu hujan atau air mata.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Karena kita hanya sebatas kapten dan manajer," katanya lagi.

"DASAR MANAJER SIALAN BODOH!" teriakku.

"Aku sebagai manajer seharusnya menjadi bagian dari tim. Akupun bekerja hanya demi kemenangan tim dari balik layar. Aku hanyalah alat untuk mengurusi tim,tak lebih dari itu.."

"Kenapa?" suaraku kini lebih rendah. Kupegang kedua bahunya,"aku tidak peduli kau bekerja demi tim atau apapun. Mamori tetaplah Mamori. Kau tetaplah satu-satunya manajer yang sudah mengkoordinisir hatiku yang berantakan,merawat luka fisik dan batinku saat aku jatuh,sekaligus satu-satunya sumber energi yang membuatku terus bertahan."

Manajer sialan mendongak. Kudapati mata biru sapphire itu penuh dengan kesedihan yang kini semakin memudar. Tanpa diperintah oleh otak kanan maupun otak kiriku,kulingkarkan kedua tanganku memeluknya. Kusandarkan kepala berambut cokelat itu merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan dia mulai terisak.

"Jadilah manajerku selamanya," bisikku.

Waktu berlalu. Hujan tak juga reda. Entah bagaimana terdengar suara petir dibelakangku. Aku menoleh,kudapati adik sialanku tertunduk tak jauh dari kami. Kulihat dia geram luar biasa.

"Aku tidak~terima~~," geramanya.

Kudekap manajer sialan semakin erat.

"Aku tidak terima kalau~" ulangnya,"KALAU MAMORI-NEECHAN TIDAK SEGERA JADI KAKAK IPARKU!"

Heeeehh? (bayangkan wajah keduanya sekarang seperti kagetnya 3 Bersaudara HaHa) .Aku dan manajer sialan cengo dibuatnya. Hujanpun entah bagaimana langsung berhenti.

**-End Hiruma POV**

-x0X0x-

**-Esoknya  
**  
"Nyahahahahahahaha.." Manda tertawa sampai mati *?* ,eh,maksudnya sampai keluar air mata.

Seluruh anggota tim Deimon hanya melongo dibuatnya. Muka Mamori sudah amat sangat merah sekali sedangkan diwajah Hiruma juga ada semburat merah tipis yang coba ditutupinya.

"DIAM ADIK SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma.

"Nyahaha..Baru kali ini kulihat Youichi-niichi setakut ini," ucap Manda sambil mengusap air matanya,"rencanaku sukses !"

"Manda-chan,kamu sengaja ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Nya-ha.. Kalian tu sebenarnya saling suka,kan? Tapi gara-gara keegoisan kalian saja rasa suka tersebut jadi tertutup,"Manda berkacak pinggan sambil menatap Mamori dan hiruma," harusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membuat kalian jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing."

"Dia memang benar-benar adik Hiruma-senpai. Sangat mirip,terutama liciknya," bisik semua orang minus Manda dan Hiruma. Meskipun sangat pelan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa luput dari pendengaran tajam Hiruma.

"Kekeke..Kalau menurut kalian mirip berarti dia benar-benar adik sialanku,tidak tertukar dengan adik sialan yang lain. Tapi.." Hiruma mengarahkan senjatanya pada Manda,"Kurang ajar sekali kau menjebakku adik sialan! Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak hanya mengirimmu ke Amerika,tapi langsung kedasar neraka!Kekeke."

Semua orang kaget,mencoba menghentikan Hiruma.

"Maaf ya Aniki-ku tersayang.. Tapi tugasku disini sudah selesai. Aku akan menemuimu lagi suatu hari nanti Tunggu saja.." Manda tersenyum manis lalu sedetik kemudian muncul sebuah helikopter tepat diatas semua orang. Sebuah tangga tali terulur dan Manda dengan cepat meraihnya lalu melambai pada semua orang disana dan menghilang pergi bersama helikopter tersebut.

Suasana hening,hingga Hiruma memulai bicara.

"Nah,bocah-bocah sialan. Kalian sudah tahu hubunganku dengan manajer sialan. Kalau ada yang keberatan, KUBUNUH!"

"Tentu tidak. Ayo semuanya,kita rayakan kejadian ini!" teriak semua orang bersamaan,minus Hiruma dan Mamori.

Semua orang menghambur menuju ruang klub Deimon,meninggalkan Hiruma dan Mamori berdua disana.

"Padahal dia baru saja datang. Cepat sekali rasanya kalau dia langsung pergi," kata Mamori sambil memandang langit.

"Adik sialanku memang menyebalkan. Tapi aku memang harus berterima kasih padanya," Hiruma memandang Mamori lembut lalu tersenyum tipis. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain," ajak Mamori sambil meraih tangan Hiruma.  
**  
-x0X0x-**  
**  
~The End~**

Arigatou sudah mau membaca fic ini minna-sama…

Review please…..

*kitty eyes*

Top of Form


End file.
